A Utopia for the Eternal
by BunnyLeCrazy
Summary: Having being adopted and named after immortals sounds amazing, unless you have been given powers of the immortals that you have been named after. Before their new lives, they were used as test subjects for creating an 'Anomalous'. But, a power family had stopped further tests from progressing. As they grew up, some changes have affected them. Will they be able to cope with it?
1. General Information

"Big brother! Big brother! Look at this bunny! Isn't he adorable?" a little girl cheerfully says as she caresses the bunny.

"Wow! She is adorable, but, you're cuter!" I picked up my adorable 6-year-old sister as I laughed.

"Can we keep her? Can we?" she begged.

"Hmm, let's ask Dad before anything else ok?" I brought along my sister and walked towards our Dad as she carries the bunny.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we keep her?" she ran towards our Dad cheerfully.

"Hmm? What is this?" our Dad squatted down to her height as he asked.

"A bunny! Can we keep her? I mean…we _are_ at a pet store for a reason…right?" she rises the bunny as if she were Simba on Pride Rock with her most adorable face she could make.

"Well… Jove. What do you think? Also, have you found your pet?" my Dad asked me.

"Mmhm, the grey husky upfront, also, I believe Bellona should get the bunny since she has been good", I insisted causing my sister to jump up and down with excitement, "Also I want the albino wolf upfront".

"Alright, Bellona. You can get the bunny. Jove can you find your brothers as I get all your pets?" my Dad asked me, and I nodded for my answer.

* * *

 _23 November 2015_

 _ **Hey! Just a small part of the beginning for now.**_

 _ **The main characters will be the RowdyRuff Boys, but I have changed their names.**_

 _ **Butch= Jove (Roman, King of the gods; god of light and the sky)**_

 _ **Brick= Ares (Greek, god of war)**_

 _ **Boomer= Morpheus (Greek, god of dreams)**_

 _ **The Greek and Roman names of immortals will be mixed up**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you'll like this story as it progresses!**_

 _24 November 2015_

 ** _The Tsukino, Vila, and De Blois are not blood related. Having said that, they are only related because Remi De Blois' father adopted Prince Tsukino and Chrsitiano when they were around five-years-old. Remi is the oldest, Prince the middle child, and Christiano the youngest. Although being adopted and lived under the De Blois name, when Prince and Christiano grew older, they reverted back to their original last names because they wanted to keep at least one memory with them forever. Nonetheless, they had an older sister, her name being Breezy and she was the younger twin of Remi._**

 ** _The De Blois family: (In general)_**

 ** _-Highly respected due to them having a lot of power_**

 ** _-They are known, mostly, for their fashion business that Remi and Breezy built together to share their creations_**

 ** _-Mostly from France, making them a French family_**

* * *

 **CHARACTER INFORMATION: GENERAL INFORMATION (Another CHARACTER INFORMATION chapter will be created later)**

 ** _Name: Remi De Blois_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Age: 25_**

 ** _Color: Admiral Blue_**

 ** _Hair: Platinum Blond_**

 ** _Eyes: Caribbean Blue_**

 ** _Height: 6'6"_**

 ** _Job: Fashion Designer, Jewelery Maker, CEO of the De Blois company, Entrepreneur, Artist, Musician, Choreoghrapher_**

 ** _Partner: Chooses to be single, no preference (asexual)_**

 ** _Personality: Usually has a cold-heart outside of his manor, a softy when it comes to his children, will NOT tolerate incompetence, mostly serious_**

 ** _Likes: Fashion designing, jewelry making, spending time with his children, quiet time_**

 ** _Dislikes: Incompetence, disobedience, Morbucks family_**

 ** _Extra: Heir of the De Blois family_**

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

 _Name: Prince (De Blois) Tsukino_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 24_

 _Color: Clover Green_

 _Hair: Midnight Blue_

 _Eyes: Amazon Green_

 _Height: 6'4"_

 _Job: Business man, Head of the Tsukino company, Entrepreneur, FX Specialist, Movie Maker_

 _Partner: Yuna Lunai (Straight)_

 _Personality: Fun to be with, doesn't like anyone to be angry or bothered by him, obnoxious when he wants something_

 _Likes: Being in charge , spending time with his family_

 _Dislikes: Incompetence, disobedience, people mocking or bullying one another, Morbucks family_

 _Extra: Adopted by the De Blois family_

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _Name: Christiano Vila_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Age: 24_**

 ** _Color: Maroon_**

 ** _Hair: Light Coppery Red_**

 ** _Eyes: Red Hazel_**

 ** _Height: 5'11_**

 ** _Job: Head of the Vila company,Entrepreneur, Musician, Chef_**

 ** _Partner: Jaxon Aiken (Homosexual; Gay)_**

 ** _Personality: Usually has a cold-heart outside of his manor, a softy when it comes to his children, will NOT tolerate incompetence_**

 ** _Likes: Fashion designing, jewelry making, spending time with his children, quiet time_**

 ** _Dislikes: Incompetence, disobedience, Morbucks family, people who don't tolerate homosexuals_**

 ** _Extra: Adopted by the De Blois family_**

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

 _Name: (Butch) Jove De Blois_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 17_

 _Color: Deep Forest Green_

 _Hair: Onyx Black_

 _Eyes: Forest Green_

 _Height: 6'5"_

 _Job: An Entrepreneur, Scientist, Musician (Conductor, song writer and maker, etc.), Technology Specialist_

 _Partner: Single_

 _Personality: Usually has a cold-heart unless he is with family, will NOT tolerate incompetence, easily motivated_

 _Likes: Reading, quiet time, Kalio (his pet), his family, sports, playing instruments_

 _Dislikes: Incompetence, disobedience, Morbucks family, people who bully or mock his family_

 _Extra: Adopted by Remi De Blois_

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _Name: (Brick) Ares De Blois_**

 ** _Gender: Male_**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _Color: Blood Red_**

 ** _Hair: Dark Red_**

 ** _Eyes: Burgundy Red_**

 ** _Height: 6'3"_**

 ** _Job: Beginner Entrepreneur, Executive Chef, Musician (same as Jove)_**

 ** _Partner: Single_**

 ** _Personality: Usually has a cold-heart unless he is with family, will NOT tolerate incompetence, hard-headed, stubborn, will do anything to keep Bellona (Zara) happy_**

 ** _Likes: Cooking, playing the saxophone and other instruments, Jackel (his pet), his family (mostly favors Bellona/Zara)_**

 ** _Dislikes: Incompetence, disobedience, Morbucks family, people who bully or mock his family, being told what to do_**

 ** _Extra: Adopted by Remi De Blois_**

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

 _Name: (Boomer) Morpheus De Blois_

 _Gender: Male_

 _Age: 16_

 _Color: Electric Blue_

 _Hair: Honey Blond_

 _Eyes: Cerulean Blue_

 _Height: 6'2"_

 _Job: Beginner Entrepreneur, Artist, Musician (Same as Jove), Choreographer_

 _Partner: Single_

 _Personality: Loves to cheer people up, rarely sad, has another side to him (a masochist side which appears RARELY), will NOT tolerate incompetence, easy to satisfy_

 _Likes: Drawing, strolls, anything that catches his eyes, Luminessa (his pet), his family_

 _Dislikes: Incompetence, disobedience, Morbucks family, people who bully or mock his family_

 _Extra: Adopted by Remi De Blois_

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

 ** _(May seem over powered but she actually isn't. Don't let her stats confuse you or give you the idea that she's OP please)_**

 ** _Name: Bellona/Zara De Blois_**

 ** _Gender: Female_**

 ** _Age: 14_**

 ** _Color: Rose Pink_**

 ** _Hair: Jet Black, but will turn Snow White when angered or if she becomes of age_**

 ** _Eyes: Rose Pink_**

 ** _Height: 4'9" (Based off my actual height T^T)_**

 ** _Job: Beginner Entrepreneur, Artist, Musician (Same as Jove), Beginner Chef (An underling of Ares), a General (Known as the Massacre General), Choreographer (an Underling of Remi), Biologist, an Engineer, Jove's partner as another Technology Specialist_**

 ** _Partner: Single (Waiting for a special someone she met when she was younger)_**

 ** _Personality: Sadist, usually cheerful, , will kill anyone who sees fit to die, will NOT tolerate incompetence, doesn't like to cry in front of others_**

 ** _Likes: Reading, drawing, sweets, coffee, learning new things, Chitanda (her pet), her family and friends_**

 ** _Dislikes: Incompetence, disobedience, Morbucks family, people who bully or mock her family, being judged or mocked, being compared_**

 ** _Extra: Adopted by Remi De Blois, knows a lot of torture methods (Modern and Medieval)_**

 ** _xoxoxoxoxo_**

More will be added


	2. Jove the Eldest

_**Introducing my newest story!**_

 _ **This story is based around gods and goddesses, both Roman and Greek names will be used, because I like both and I couldn't choose :D**_

 _ **Butch- Jove**_

 _ **Brick- Ares**_

 _ **Boomer- Morpheus**_

 _ **More information will be provided, mostly will be on the first chapter like my other stories**_

 _ **Anyways, I hope you enjoy my story!**_

* * *

 _ **Year: 2008**_

 _ **Location: Exotic Pet Store**_

"Big brother! Big brother! Look at this bunny! Isn't he adorable?" a little girl cheerfully says as she caresses the mini lop bunny.

"Wow! She is adorable, but, you're cuter!" I picked up my adorable 6-year-old sister as I laughed.

"Can we keep her? Can we?" she begged.

"Hmm, let's ask Dad before anything else ok?" I brought along my sister and walked towards our Dad as she carries the bunny.

"Daddy! Daddy! Can we keep her?" she ran towards our Dad cheerfully.

"Hmm? What is this?" our Dad squatted down to her height as he asked.

"A bunny! Can we keep her? I mean…we _are_ at a pet store for a reason…right?" she rises the bunny as if she were Simba on Pride Rock with her most adorable face she could make.

"Well… Jove. What do you think? Also, have you found your pet?" my Dad asked me.

"Mmhm, the silver-haired manitoba wolf upfront, also, I believe Bellona should get the bunny since she has been good", I insisted causing my sister to jump up and down with excitement.

"Alright, Bellona. You can get the bunny. Jove, can you find your brothers as I get all your pets?" my Dad asked me, and I nodded for my answer.

After Bellona gave the bunny to my Dad, I took her hand and walked around the pet store looking for our brothers. We passed the pet food, then the cages, then the fish, and lastly the play area in which you can play with an animal to see if you can cope with your future pet. Bellona found our two brothers, Ares was playing with an exotic serval, and Morpheus with an abnormal ghost ball snake that is larger than it should be. I called my brothers over and they brought over their chosen pets.

"Morpheus! Ares! Dad's about to pay!" I exclaimed.

"C'mon Luminessa", Morpheus took his snake and wrapped it around his arm.

"Jackel! Here boy!" Ares patted his right-knee to motion his pet to come to him.

"Morpheus, have you found a glass home for your snake? And Ares, have you found a place where your serval will stay at?" I conversed as we walked towards the counter.

"Yep! Someone helped me earlier while I was browsing the glass cages", Morpheus answered.

"Same here. They brought along Jackel's bed and small house to the counter", Ares also answered, "what about you two?"

"I'm getting the silver-haired manitoba upfront. Bellona is getting a shape-shifting mini lop bunny", I answered for her.

"My bunny is a shape-shifter? And what's a shape-shifter?" Bellona curiously asked.

"A shape-shifter is a being or creature that has the ability to change its form", Morpheus answered her as Ares and I shook our heads in agreement.

We arrived at the counter to be greeted by the cashier, who didn't seem like he was the nicest guy around.

"Sir, are you sure you want your children to have exotic pets? I mean, our past customers who have owned similar pets brought them back due to them not being able to care for them", the cashier said to our Dad.

"Of course I do. We came here with the intent of getting these exotic animals that my children have chosen themselves. I believe they are able to care for them better than their previous owners", Dad scoffed.

"…Very well…..", the cashier proceeded with the check-out.

* * *

 _ **Year: 2015**_

 _ **Location: Living Room in the De Blois Mansion**_

"Oi! Jove! Wake up!"

"Ugh…"

"Jove!"

"Go…away…"

"JOVE!"

With someone saying my name in a loud manner, something jumped on top of me, causing me to shoot up from the pain. I awoke to see my pet manitoba, Kalio, wagging his tail as he rested on top of my legs. I pet him as I was greeted by my two brothers, Morpheus and Ares, as Morpheus brought me my afternoon tea. From what I could tell, it was Ares who was yelling my name by the look on his face.

"Jeez, Jove. You alright?" Morpheus asked as he brings me a cup of tea.

"Yeah, just having nostalgic moments in my dreams", I said before I took a sip of the tea.

"What moment was that?" Ares joined in.

"When we first got our exotic friends", I put the tea down and grabbed Kalio into a hug.

"Oh I remember that!" a feminine voice also jumped in.

Ares laughed, "The first time you have ever heard of a shape-shifter too".

"She was only six at the time Ares", Morpheus chuckles.

As we conversed among ourselves, it reminded me of the first time we all met each other. I was only four, Morpheus and Ares were three, and Bellona was only two. We all lived in the same sector, 'Immortalis'. We still don't know where we came from nor who our biological parents are. What we do know is that our father, Remi De Blois, and his two other adopted-siblings, Prince Tsukino and Christiano Vila, stopped the company called 'StoneShire' from progressing with their tests.

Prince and Christiano are Remi's adopted siblings. Their father, our grandfather, adopted Prince and Christiano when they were children. Although they were under the protection of the De Blois family, Prince and Christiano both kept their last names and made their own company in their name. Therefore, the De Blois, Tsukino, and Vila were known as the 'Three Musketeers' for they do almost everything together. (Will make an in-depth chapter about their family relations later).

During our small time together, we were interrupted by a knock on the living room door.

"Hello? Are you four in there?" a voice called out through the door.

"Dad!" Bellona quickly got on her feet and opened the door.

"Ah, hello Bellona. How is my precious daughter?" he grabbed Bellona into a bear hug.

"I'm great! I was just bonding with my big brothers, how about you?"

"Just showing around our guests around the manor, as well as our newly renovated mansion".  
"We have guests today?" Ares commented.

"Indeed we do. Do you not remember the Calite family?" Morpheus added.

"Oh, them", Ares sighed, "Well I best be making lunch, yeah?"

"Go ahead", Dad said as Ares makes his way out the door into the kitchen.

"Sometimes I wonder what goes through his mind", I got up from the couch.

"Anyways, can you three entertain the Calite sisters as I have a chat with John in my office?" Dad asked us.

"You can count on us!" Bellona saluted cheerfully.

"Thanks. John! You can bring your family over here!" Dad waved them over by the living room door.

Dad enters the living and was followed by John and his three daughters. Although they look similar, they have no physical traits that match their father's. They're probably adopted as well, I think. But, a man can wonder. After they sat down on the large couch across from the one I was just napping on, I got up, headed to a nearby bookshelf, and grabbed a book that was to my liking. I began to read but I can tell that either, Bellona and Morpheus along with the triplets, didn't like the dead silence between the six of us. I sighed and put the book back.

"So, what are your names?" I broke the silence.

"….Hello. I-I'm Monica. Mona for short if you'd like. Also I'm the youngest of the three", said the blonde shyly.

"Janette. Nickname is Jane, and the second eldest", said the raven-haired girl.

"Good afternoon. I'm Alexandria, Alexa for a shorter preference, the eldest. What are yours?" asked the ginger.

"Afternoon to you too. I'm Jove, the eldest of the four. The second eldest is Ares, but he is making our lunch so he will not be able to join us at the moment", I introduced myself and Ares.

"Hello, I'm Morpheus. The third eldest. A pleasure to meet you", Morpheus bowed his head with respect.

"I'm Bellona, the youngest! Butttttt, I have been content of changing my name soon", she played with her fingers.

"Since when? We have not been notified of this yet?" I crossed my arms.

"Just recently actually. I want to change my name to Zara", she looked down.

"Hmm… the name (keep in mind, the NAME, not the actual word please) Zara means 'light' in French, 'princess' in Hebrew, and 'Eastern splendor and princess' in Arabic. I think it suits her, do you not? She is our little princess here", Morpheus smiled as her told us the facts.

"Hmm. What do you girls think?" I asked them.

"Well, seeing how bright and cheerful she was before and how Mr. De Blois described her earlier, it suits her", Alexa answered.

"I like it, more than Bellona, that's for sure. It has a nice ring to it", Jane answered.

"Zara seems like the perfect name for her! Especially when she's this adorable!" Mona sprang towards her and pinched her cheeks.

"Heh, then I'll mention it to father for you during lunch", I chuckled, causing Bellona to cheer.

"Thanks, Jove! You're the best!" Bellona hugged me.

"On some occasions", I rubbed her head softly, but then I was being glared at by Morpheus.

"Although you may be the best for now, Jove. I'm her favorite!" Morpheus tugged her arm, making her fall into his arms.

"Now, now you two. There are guests here! I'll show them around while you two work this out. C'mon you three!" Bellona insisted. The triplets got up and followed her out the door.

"Now, where were we, Jove the eldest?" Morpheus growled at me.


End file.
